L'Amulette du Temps I   I1 L'AGE DES FONDATEURS
by honeysuckle
Summary: Après avoir reçu un étrange cadeau d'anniversaire, Harry et ses amis se retrouvent au temps des Fondateurs de Poudlard ...  traduction de la fameuse fanfic !  FIC EN ANGLAIS FINIE, TRADUCTION EN COURS pour le français :
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer :** Cette fic' n'est pas à moi :p En effet, c'est une fic' **traduite** ! Son nom original est **The Amulet of Time : The Age of the Founders** et son auteur est **Luna the Moonmonster** … Cette fanfic a fait un malheur en anglais, alors j'espère que vous aimerez! La configuration de cette oeuvre (énorme) est un peu spéciale ! « L'amulette du Temps » est divisée en 2 parties : « Les Années à Poudlard » puis « Le Large Monde », ces deux partie elles-mêmes divisées respectivement en 4 et 5 ouvrages…

Voici donc ici l'ouvrage 1er de la 1ère partie de « L'amulette du temps » (vous suivez ??:p ) … Autant dire que l'on est partis pour une longue aventure !

De plus, les persos appartiennent bien sûr à **J.K.Rowling** ..

**Note :** Vu la conséquence de l'œuvre et la taille de certains chapitres, mon rythme de postage est de **tous les mardis** … sauf exception (vacances, examens,..). Mais comme mardi prochain je ne serai pas là, je posterai le 2ème chapitre plus tôt :)

**Les reviews** Comme c'est une fic' traduite, les reviews sont hyper importants ... N'hésitez pas à me faire part de toutes vos critiques qui seront toujours constructives ! C'est difficile de se rendre compte soi-même de la lourdeur des phrases par exemple, alors n'hésitez pas ;)

_Plus qu'une chose à dire : Bonne Lecture_ !!

Harry Potter et l'Amulette du Temps.

--

Première partie : « Les Années à Poudlard »

--

Ouvrage 1er « L'Epoque des Fondateurs ».

--

_Prologue : « Un cadeau des plus étranges »_

-« Pettigrew! »

-« Oui, maître ? »

-« Appelle-moi les mangemorts. J'ai un nouveau plan pour capturer Harry Potter. »

-« Oui, maître.»

Peter Pettigrew toucha la Marque des Ténèbres sur son bras, afin de supporter la douleur cinglante qui le traversa. Dans les 30 minutes suivantes, les Mangemorts apparurent dans l'antre de Voldemort pour écouter les ordres de leur seigneur.

-« Que pouvons nous faire pour vous servir, maître ? » demanda le Mangemort le plus proche.

-« Vous pouvez écouter attentivement ! J'ai un nouveau plan pour capturer Harry Potter. Maintenant, dites moi où est ce que Potter est en sécurité. »

Voldemort pointa sa baguette magique sur un Mangemort choisi au hasard, et attendit sa réponse.

-« A Poudlard, mon seigneur. » dit-il d'un ton hésitant.

-« Poudlard, oui, très bien Goyle. Où d'autre est-il encore en sécurité ? toi ! »

-« A sa maison, celle où il part durant l'été ? »

-« Très bien, Lucius. Maintenant où, alors, n'est il pas en sécurité ? »

Personne ne bougea. Tous les Mangemorts étaient debout devant leur Maître, regardant leurs visages vides. Voldemort devenait impatient. Il détestait ne pas recevoir de réponse immédiate.

-« Fools ! »

Le Mangemort le plus proche fut jeté sur le sol et se tortilla, à l'agonie. Les autres le regardaient, gênés, mais étaient reconnaissants au Maître de ne pas avoir été choisis pour le châtiment.

-« Pourquoi ai-je de tels idiots comme sous-fifres ! Potter est en sécurité à Poudlard, il est en sécurité à sa maison, et le Poudlard Express est trop bien gardé. Le seul autre endroit où Potter a besoin d'aller est le Chemin de Traverse, lorsqu'il va acheter ses fournitures scolaires… Je veux deux de vous postés au Chemin de Traverse chaque jour jusqu'au 1er septembre. Il y sera à un moment ou à un autre. Il aura besoin d'argent, je veux donc un de vous posté au Chaudron Baveur et un autre à l'extérieur de Gringotts. TOUT LE TEMPS ! Quand vous verrez Potter, je VEUX que vous le capturiez. NE ME DECEVEZ PAS !... Avez-vous compris ? »

Un murmure d'assentiment parcouru l'assemblée. Le plan était simple, même pour ces idiots. Voldemort regarda attentivement le Mangemort qu'il avait torturé auparavant.

-« Et si vous me décevez, je serai forcé de vous punir. Avada Kedavra. »

Harry était assis sur son lit, cramponné à sa cicatrice, dans la vaine attente que la douleur brûlante s'amoindrisse. Après une minute ou deux, il avança d'un pas chancelant vers le petit miroir pendu au dessus de son bureau. La cicatrice était la même qu'à l'ordinaire, peut être légèrement plus rouge. Comme la douleur commençait à diminuer, Harry s'assit contre son lit pour réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de voir. L'année dernière, Sirius lui avait dit d'écrire immédiatement à Dumbledore si sa cicatrice lui faisait mal, mais Harry était plutôt réticent. Le vieux directeur avait beaucoup de choses à faire durant ces vacances pour préparer l'inévitable attaque de Voldemort. Harry était sûr qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui envoyer un hibou à chaque fois qu'il faisait un rêve, mais quelque chose dans ce rêve le harcelait. Voldemort avait planifié de le capturer au Chemin de Traverse.

-« Je suppose que ce doit être suffisamment important », murmura-t-il.

Harry saisit un parchemin et une plume, mais il ne savait pas comment écrire sa lettre. Il n'avait jamais écrit une bonne lettre, et il devait donner à Dumbledore des informations claires et précises. Après trois essais, il avait couché sur le papier ce qu'il pensait être le plus important.

_Cher professeur Dumbledore,_

_Je suis désolé d'interrompre vos vacances comme cela, car je suis sûr que vous êtes très occupé. J'ai fait un rêve il y a quelques minutes et je pense qu'il est important. Voldemort a convoqué ses Mangemorts afin de leur exposer son dernier plan pour me capturer. Il sait que je suis en sécurité chez les Dursley et à Poudlard, le plan pour deux de ses Mangemorts est donc de s'emparer de moi lorsque je serai au Chemin de Traverse pour acheter mes fournitures scolaires. Il désire poster un Mangemort au Chaudron Baveur, et un autre à l'extérieur de Gringotts, chaque jour jusqu'au 1er septembre. Savez vous comment pourrais-je me procurer mes fournitures scolaires ?_

_Harry Potter. _

Ce n'était pas la meilleure lettre qu'il avait écrite, mais il avait mentionné les points essentiels. Harry plaça la lettre sur son bureau pour l'envoyer aussi tôt que Hedwige serait de retour avec la réponse d'Hermione. Harry avait pris contact avec son amie par Hibou Poste, pour les quelques dernières semaines de l'été. Cela avait prit du temps pour envoyer la lettre à Hermione, parce qu'elle passait la première moitié de l'été chez Viktor Krum. Hedwige avait dû voler tout le chemin jusqu'en Bulgarie et retour.

Harry s'était à peine glissé dans son lit qu'il entendit un bruit faible mais insistant à la fenêtre. Intrigué, il empoigna sa baguette magique et s'avança doucement. Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, il n'y avait pas moins de 7 hiboux. Comme il les faisait entrer dans sa chambre, il se demanda pourquoi ils étaient là. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le calendrier posé sur son mur qui décomptait les jours à passer avant de retourner à Poudlard, il comprit. C'était son anniversaire. Il l'avait complètement oublié après ce qu'il c'était passé cette nuit.

Harry prit les lettres et les colis des hiboux, et leur donna de l'eau à boire dans le bol d'Hedwige. Cette dernière n'était pas impressionnée par tous les différents hiboux utilisant sa cage, mais mordillait affectueusement le doigt d'Harry qui lui donnait une gâterie spéciale hiboux.

Le jeune homme prit la lettre qu'il avait écrite pour Dumbledore, et l'accrocha à la patte d'Hedwige.

-« Pourrais-tu porter ceci à Dumbledore pour moi ? » demanda t-il

Le Hibou poussa un hululement d'assentiment, et s'envola par la fenêtre. Hermès s'assit tranquillement tandis que Pig faisait le tour de la chambre et qu'Errol s'affaissait dans la cage d'Hedwige.

Harry décida d'ouvrir en premier lieu la lettre venant de Poudlard. Il y avait là la lettre ordinaire et la liste de fournitures scolaire, mais Harry fut surprit de découvrir une enseigne de préfet en argent tomber de l'enveloppe. Après les troubles qu'il avait causés depuis 2 ans, il était très surpris de devenir préfet. Il se demandait si Ron le serait également. Hermione, elle, était sûre d'être préfète, cela allait de soi.

Ensuite, Harry rassembla sa petite collection de lettres et paquets qu'il avait reçu. Le premier qu'il piocha semblait être un petit livre. Comme il avait été apporté par Errol, il supposait qu'il venait des Weasley. Harry déchira le papier qui révéla le titre suivant : i Guide de 30 tactiques légales pour joueur de Quidditch /I . Ce ne fut pas le cadeau qui surprit Harry, mais bien l'expéditeur ; Ginny Weasley ! Le jeune homme découvrit une petite note sur le coté.

_Harry_

_Je sais que tu n'as pas besoin de « 30 tactiques légales » pour jouer et surtout gagner au Quidditch, mais j'ai vu ce bouquin chez Fleury et Botts et j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi ! Tu pourrais en choisir quelque unes contre Malefoy – envoie lui un bon coup et tu pourras sourire d'un air faussement affecté, il adorera ça ! J'espère que tu l'aimeras, et Joyeux Anniversaire !_

_Amitié, Ginny _

C'était la première fois qu'Harry recevait un cadeau d'anniversaire de la part de Ginny, mais ça lui plaisait beaucoup. Le cadeau suivant venait de Sirius. Comme le dernier présent, c'était un livre. Celui-ci s'intitulait i 'Animagi – Tout ce que vous avez toujours voulu savoir'. /i Il n'y avait que Sirius pour lui offrir quelque chose comme ça. La lettre qui accompagnait le livre était plutôt courte, mais Harry n'y prêta pas attention, il était juste content que son parrain soit en sécurité.

_Harry,_

_Je ne peux pas écrire beaucoup, car je dois toujours me cacher. Néanmoins, je peux te dire que tu me verras plus tôt que tu ne le crois… J'espère que tu aimeras ce livre, et bon anniversaire !_

_Avec amour, Sirius._

Harry déposa son nouveau livre sur son bureau pour ouvrit le paquet suivant, qui était de loin le plus grand. Quand il l'ouvrit, il réalisa d'où il provenait, et pourquoi c'était Hermès qui l'avait apporté. C'était un kit de i Farces pour sorciers facétieux /i des frères Weasley, rempli des nouvelles inventions de Fred et George. Une petite note était posée près d'un paquet de Crème Canari.

_Harry_

_Afin de te manifester notre gratitude pour ton importante 'donation' à notre cause, accepte le premier 'kit de farces pour sorciers facétieux' ! On te souhaite un max de fun avec, et donne à Dudley une 'crème canari' de notre part !_

_Fred et George_

Il n'y avait que Fred et George pour faire une farce pareille lors d'un anniversaire. Les deux cadeaux suivants étaient un peu moins intéressants ; quelques brioches calcinée d'Hagrid, et un énorme sac de Dragées surprise de Bertie Crochue de la part de Ron. Sa lettre était courte, mais plus attrayante dans son contenu.

_Harry_

_Joyeux anniversaire de 15 ans ! J'espère que les Dursley te traitent bien. Bonnes nouvelles ; Dumbledore a dit que tu pouvais venir et rester chez nous pour le reste de l'été ! Nous viendrons te chercher le 3 août à midi. Si les moldus ne veulent pas, alors nous les menacerons de faire venir Sirius chez eux ! Pas besoin de réponse, nous serons sûrement déjà venu te chercher quand le hibou sera de retour ici !_

_A bientôt !_

_Ron_

Harry était très content, il ne reviendrait pas chez les Dursley avant un bon bout de temps. Ils avaient plus ou moins décidé de le laisser seul cet été. Harry avait le pressentiment que s'il restait là plus longtemps, Dudley perdrait sa peur du parrain d'Harry et le frapperait n'importe comment. Harry était aussi content de partir chez les Weasley, car il voulait pouvoir tous les remercier en personne pour leurs cadeaux.

Finalement, Harry prit le dernier paquet, venant d'Hermione. Il était soigneusement emballé dans du beau papier vermeil, un délicat ruban d'or l'enserrant. Le jeune homme ne voulait pas l'ouvrir, car manifestement l'emballer avait duré des siècles. Il prit la petite carte accompagnant le paquet, et commença à la lire.

_Cher Harry_

_Joyeux anniversaire ! Je passe un excellent moment ici en Bulgarie avec Viktor. La semaine passée, il m'a emmené dans le quartier sorcier de Sofia, la capitale. Il y avait plein de super magasins. Je suis tombée amoureuse d'une vieille librairie remplie de textes très anciens… Un vrai régal ! J'ai également découvert un minuscule magasin en haut de la rue qui fabriquait de vieux talismans et autres. C'est là que j'ai trouvé ton cadeau. J'ai tout de suite pensé à toi ! La chaîne est incassable, et a un charme de verrouillement que tu es le seul à pouvoir supprimer._

_Je vais chez Ron, le 12 août. Dumbledore te laisse t-il venir cet été ? Si oui, on se verra là bas ! Sinon, on arrangera une rencontre avec toi au Chemin de Traverse avant la rentrée._

_A bientôt !_

_Affectueusement, Hermione._

Harry tourna curieusement le cadeau. Il faisait confiance à Hermione pour lui trouver quelque chose de vraiment original. Il tira doucement le ruban, enleva le papier qui découvrit une petite amulette ovale sur une chaîne d'argent. L'amulette elle-même était en argent, avec une petite ciselure représentant un lion au centre, qui ressemblait étrangement au lion de Gryffondor. D'autres animaux entouraient le félin ; un phénix était présent en dessous, les ailes déployées, un cheval volant à gauche et une licorne à droite. Le trait plus inhabituel était peut-être la ciselure d'un éclair au dessus du lion. Harry regarda plus attentivement l'éclair, et remarqua qu'il était exactement comme sa cicatrice.

-« Hermione sait me trouver le cadeau parfait, n'est ce pas ? » murmura t-il à Hedwige, avant de glisser la chaîne autour de son cou, de mettre le papier, les lettres et les autres cadeaux dans une armoire, et de s'écrouler de fatigue dans son lit pour enfin dormir.

----

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Faites moi part de vos critiques ;) Bizzouw ! Honeysuckle


	2. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer :** Cette fic' n'est pas à moi :p En effet, c'est une fic' **traduite** ! Son nom original est **The Amulet of Time : The Age of the Founders** et son auteur est **Luna the Moonmonster** … Cette fanfic a fait un malheur en anglais, alors j'espère que vous aimerez! La configuration de cette oeuvre (énorme) est un peu spéciale ! « L'amulette du Temps » est divisée en 2 parties : « Les Années à Poudlard » puis « Le Large Monde », ces deux partie elles-mêmes divisées respectivement en 4 et 5 ouvrages…

Voici donc ici l'ouvrage 1er de la 1ère partie de « L'amulette du temps » (vous suivez ??:p ) … Autant dire que l'on est partis pour une longue aventure !

De plus, les persos appartiennent bien sûr à **J.K.Rowling** ..

**Note : ** Vu la conséquence de l'œuvre et la taille de certains chapitres, mon rythme de postage est de **tous les mardis** … sauf exception (vacances, examens,..).

**Les reviews** Comme c'est une fic' traduite, les reviews sont hyper importants ... N'hésitez pas à me faire part de toutes vos critiques qui seront toujours constructives ! C'est difficile de se rendre compte soi-même de la lourdeur des phrases par exemple, alors n'hésitez pas ;)

Plus qu'une chose à dire : Bonne Lecture

**Prochaine mise à jour : Mardi 11 septembre**

Harry Potter et l'Amulette du Temps.

--

Première partie : « Les Années à Poudlard »

--

Ouvrage 1er « L'Epoque des Fondateurs ».

--

_Chapitre 1 : «Chez les Weasley »_

Comme toutes les autres années, l'anniversaire d'Harry était passé inaperçu chez les Dursley. Harry avait passé la journée à faire ses corvées habituelles, incluant la tonde de la pelouse pour la troisième fois de la semaine. Après l'habituel quartier de pamplemousse (Dudley était de nouveau à la diète), il s'affala dans sa chambre pour terminer ses devoirs de potion. Il ne lui restait qu'un jour et demi avant d'aller chez les Weasley. Il se demandait de quelle manière ils viendraient le chercher... L'année dernière, ils étaient venus avec le réseau de Cheminette, et avaient soufflé le mur du salon durant l'opération. Harry avait le sentiment qu'ils ne referaient pas cela dans la précipitation . Ce n'était pas comme s'ils pourraient venir le chercher en voiture à nouveau, vu ce qu'Harry et Ron avaient fait à la pauvre Ford Anglia de M.Weasley en deuxième année… Ce serait vraiment bien d'utiliser un portoloin ou de transplaner. Harry n'était pas vraiment féru de ces options. Il ne savait même pas comment transplaner, et le portoloin lui rappelait les mauvais souvenirs du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Après avoir terminé son devoir de potion ( _Nommez et expliquez les douze usages du sang de dragon_ ), Harry décida d'aller dormir. Le rêve de la nuit précédente occupa son esprit, et il se rappela qu'il devrait se lever tôt le lendemain matin pour préparer le petit déjeuner et peindre la porte du garage. Ensuite, il tomba dans un sommeil paisible et rêva de la Ford Anglia volante.

Le 3 août arriva relativement vite, et Harry fut soulagé d'enfin quitter les Dursley. L'oncle Vernom ne fut pas enchanté lorsqu'Harry lui annonça que les Weasley allaient arriver, mais il redoutait qu'Harry n'appelle Sirius. Il était l'arme secrète d'Harry... Il n'avait jamais dit aux Dursley qu'il était en réalité innocent, les Dursley étaient donc toujours effrayés d'un jour voir un meurtrier qui plus est fugitif dans leur maison. Comme ils avaient toujours essayé d'interdire à Harry de voir ses amis ou d'aller à Poudlard, le jeune homme les menacait d'appeler Sirius, qui serait très mécontent contre eux, ce qui les faisait à chaque fois changer d'avis. Oncle Vernon, lorsqu'il entendit qu'Harry mentionner 'le meurtrier fou', il l'autorisa à partir chez les Weasley sur le champ.

A 11h45, Harry était assis derrière la porte principale. Sa tante et son oncle étaient dans le salon, et regardaient discrètement par la fenêtre toutes les deux minutes. Dudley avait refusé de se trouver quelque part près des Weasley après l'incident de la Praline longue langue de l'année passée, et s'était enfermé dans sa chambre. Harry lui en était extrêmement reconnaissant. En temps normal, Dudley aurait saisi cette occasion unique pour taper Harry avant qu'il ne parte. Dudley avait particulièrement peur d'Harry cette année, et l'avait donc laisser plus ou moins seul.

L'horloge du salon sonna midi, mais aucun signe des Weasley ne vint troubler l'ambiance tendue de la maisonnée. Après 5 minutes, les Dursley se détendirent. Harry entendit son oncle grommeler que c'était d'une 'fantaisie sans gêne'. A 12h10, Harry était un peu déconcerté. Les Weasley était souvent en retard, mais jamais à ce point. La pendule sonnât 12h15, et un brusque coup fut frappé à la porte. Harry bondit, et ouvrit la porte. Sur le parvis se tenait Ron Weasley. Il avait grandit depuis la dernière fois qu'Harry l'avait vu. Harry sourit à son ami, et saisis une de ses mains tandis que Ron fit de même avec l'autre. C'est à ce moment que Vernon arriva comme une tempête du salon.

-« Etes vous tous aussi fantasques et inconsidérés ? Nous avons d'autres choses à faire que de rester à la maison toute la journée parce que vous n'êtes pas suffisamment bien élevés pour arriver à l'heure ! » beugla t-il aux deux adolescents qui s'éloignaient de la porte.

Ron se tourna vers Harry.

-« Où va-t-il chercher que nous sommes fantasques ? Aller viens Harry, tu ne dois pas rester ici plus longtemps »

Ron était apparemment seul, et il n'y avait aucun signe d'aucune forme de transport.

-« Euh, Ron, comment allons-nous rentrer chez toi ? »

-« Oh, ça ? Nous allons prendre le Maxibus. C'est la dernière version du Magicobus, il prend seulement plus de gens »

Les deux garçons tirèrent ses bagages sur le coté de la route. Harry regarda derrière lui et vit l'oncle Vernon avec un air satisfait sur le visage. Il présumait que son oncle pensait qu'ils n'avaient pas de moyen de transport pour partir. Harry n'en pouvait plus attendre pour le narguer. Il leva promptement sa baguette magique, et avec un éclat et un lourd 'bang', un énorme triple bus apparu à Privet Drive.

Différent du Magicobus, le Maxibus était rose flashy au lieu de pourpre, et avait des fauteuils à la place des lits. Harry jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui pour voir la peur et la surprise se peindre sur le visage de l'oncle Vernon, avant de suivre Ron à l'intérieur du bus, qui quitta Privet Drive avec un autre 'bang'…

Un autre éclair et autre 'bang' plus tard, le Maxibus avait disparut et laissé Harry et Ron devant une superbe vue du Terrier. Le Terrier était l'un des lieux qu'Harry aimait le plus au monde. Toutes les sortes de traditions sorcières se trouvaient sous ce toit qui, depuis qu'Harry connaissait les deux mondes différents mais pourtant parallèles, était absolument fascinant.

Harry n'eut même pas le temps de bouger le petit doigt vers la maison qu'une petite femme boulotte avec des cheveux roux éclatants se précipita sur lui. En un instant, il fut submergé d'embrassades maternelles de Mme Weasley. Après l'avoir escorter jusqu'à la maison, Harry fut assailli d'un tas de questions.

-« Harry chéri ! C'est si bon de te revoir ! Est-ce que les moldus t'ont bien traité ? As-tu sus finir tes devoirs ? Ron n'a pas encore commencé les siens ! As-tu assez mangé ? Tu m'as l'air assez fluet ! »

-« Je vais bien, Mme Weasley, vraiment. Les Dursley m'ont parfaitement ignoré cet été. Et c'est tant mieux ! »

-« En effet ! Maintenant, vas aider Ron à porter tes affaires en haut. Le dîner sera prêt dans une demi heure »

Après lui avoir fait une gentille poussée vers les escaliers, Mme Weasley retourna vers ses fourneaux où un ragoût de viande bouillonnait, délivrant un délicieux parfum exotique. Après des semaines de pamplemousse, Harry en avait l'eau à la bouche. Il rejoignit Ron et ils prirent ses bagages. Avec l'aide d'un des sorts de Mme Weasley, les bagages flottèrent vers la chambre de Ron. Elle était peinte avec le même orange que la dernière fois qu'il était venu. C'était agréable de savoir que dans le monde agité d'Harry, certaines choses restaient les mêmes…

Les premières semaines au Terrier furent raisonnablement tranquilles, parsemées de longues parties de Quidditch dans les champs et de quelques moments de travail quand le temps était mauvais. On ne voyait pas le temps passer jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione déboule de la cheminée des Weasley, et que Patterond soit éjecté sur le sol. Bougonnant, elle eu à peine le temps de poser un pieds par terre et de s'épouster sommairement qu'elle se retrouva étranglée dans les bras de Mme Weasley. Quand elle quitta Hermione, elle bougea pour permettre à Harry et Ron d'embrasser leur amie. Harry l'étreignit brièvement, et alors que Ron allait lui prendre sa main, il lui prit simplement ses bagages. Interrogant Harry du regard, Hermione reçut en retour un haussement d'épaules. Les deux adolescent suivirent Ron, avec un rapide 'comportez vous bien' de Mme Weasley. En haut, le trio se retrouva dans la chambre de Ron. Harry s'assit sur le sol en face de Ron et Hermione qui s'étaient assis sur le lit d'Harry. Comme il semblait que personne ne comptait engager la conversation, Harry prit l'initiative.

-« Alors, Hermione, comment c'était, la Bulgarie ? »

C'était la première chose qui lui était passée par la tête. Les yeux de Ron se voilèrent devant la perspective qu'offrirait le récit, et léger froncement de sourcil vint couronner le tout lorsqu'Hermione mentionna le bon temps qu'elle avait passé avec 'Viky'.

-« Oh, c'était merveilleux » dit-elle, « Viktor était trop mignon. Il m'a emmenée dans les plus beaux endroits du pays. Le quartier sorcier de Sofia était prestigieux. C'est là que j'ai trouvé ton cadeau d'anniversaire, Harry. Il y avait la librairie la plus stupéfiante du monde, il y avait bien des milliers de textes anciens ! J'ai voulu en acheté quelque un en latin, mais ils étaient si lourds que je n'aurait jamais pu les lire ! C'était une réelle honte de ne pouvoir parler Bulgare, c'est une si belle langue ! Oh, et à un moment donné, Viktor m'a prit avec lui pour un de ses entraînements de Quidditch. Il est vraiment génial. Toute l'équipe l'est ! Vous auriez du le voir !

Pendant ce temps, le regard d'Harry était légèrement égaré. Il aimait Hermione comme une sœur, mais parfois son enthousiasme pour la culture était un peu trop…Hermione. Il remarqua le regard noir de Ron lorsqu'elle répétait combien Krum était sensationnel. Il savait que son ami adorait Hermione. Et pas dans le sens fraternel. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à relancer la conversation vers un autre sujet, il y eu un petit 'toc toc' sur la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, un beau visage encadré de deux longues tresses un peu détachées se découpa dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ginny. Harry nota à quel point elle était attirante, ce qu'il faisait toutes les fois où il la voyait. Mais elle avait six frères plus grands avant elle. En plus, c'était la petite sœur de Ron, et pratiquement de sa famille ( à Harry, je précise). Il était autre part lorsqu'elle parla.

-« Maman m'a chargé de vous dire que nous allons aller au Chemin de Traverse après le déjeuner. »

-« 'kay Gin » répondit la voix un peu contrariée de Ron.

Il tourna vers Hermione, avec qui il avait commencé un peu plus tôt un débat échauffé sur le vieil attrapeur bulgare. Harry les laissa débattre, s'esquiva et se tourna vers la jeune fille rousse qui se tenait toujours devant la porte.

-« Pourquoi ne resterais tu pas, Gin ? Ils n'ont pas l'air de vouloir être dérangés pour le moment »

Ginny le regarda de manière désapprobatrice pendant quelques petites secondes, avant de s'asseoir près de lui sur le sol. Harry décida d'engager la conversation avec quelque chose qu'il voulait lui dire depuis qu'il était ici.

-« Au fait, merci pour ton cadeau d'anniversaire. Il me sera vraiment utile pour le prochain match Gryffondor/Serpentard ! »

Ginny rougit.

-« De rien, Harry. J'avais pensé essayer d'entrer dans l'équipe cette année… J'ai entendu qu'on avait besoin d'un gardien. »

Harry fut soulagé que la conversation prenne cette direction là; le Quidditch était son sujet de conversation préféré. Ils discutèrent des chances de Griffondor de gagner la coupe quand Mme Weasley leur dire de descendre pour venir manger

-----------------

_Le nouveau chapitre sera posté le mardi 11 septembre... D'ici là, bonne rentrée !_

_Bisoux ! Honeysuckle_


End file.
